Containers are well known in the art. Such containers have been used for a multitude of products including chemical packages, food packages, cleaning packages, and the like. While such containers are well known in the art, there is still much to be desired from a consumer standpoint relating to usability.
A common problem plaguing most containers relates to holding and manipulating the container. There have been several attempts at making containers easier to manipulate. For example, handles are commonly attached to containers to improve their maneuverability. However, handles have the problem of adding significant additional costs, in addition to not being applicable to every container type due to process and manufacturing limitations.
Other containers have been developed that do not contain an outwardly protruding handle. Instead, these containers can be manipulated by grabbing the container at a narrowed portion of the container. Usually, this portion is near the top of the container. While this approach eliminates the need for a handle, thus eliminating production and materials cost, the container becomes increasingly difficult to maneuver, due to the smooth nature of most containers of this type.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a container that can be easily handled and maneuvered without excessive difficulty and can be made for a low cost.